Portable communication devices, such as hand-held two-way radios, cell phones, mobile vehicular radios and the like, must operate in very dynamic radio frequency (RF) environments. Signals received by such devices are often subjected to fading and multi-path envelope variations that can corrupt the received signal, increasing bit error rate (BER) and reducing channel efficiency. Today's error correction strategies utilize protocol centric redundancies or post demodulation error correction to mitigate these problems. Both of these mitigation strategies however, encumber the communication device design with increased protocol complexity and/or demodulator processing requirements, thus making implementation more complex.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve receive signal capability in a portable communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.